


To keep the nightmares away

by feitanswhore



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Nightmares, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles, chrollo is a dick, he loves you, kurapika is a fucking softy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feitanswhore/pseuds/feitanswhore
Summary: Kurapika comes home from a mission to see you awake in bed, why though?
Relationships: Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Kurapika/Reader
Kudos: 76





	To keep the nightmares away

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is also of the kurta clan
> 
> the end is so rushed pls omg bye asf

hey im on the way home  
sent at 12:46am

He sighed staring at the screen for a good five minutes before turning on the ringer and pocketing his phone. His legs felt as heavy as lead after working such a hard job, he'd been gone for about a week missing you every second he was gone. Picking up the pace he pulled his phone back out to stare at it once again hoping to get a text back from you though it was likely you were already asleep.

Finally making it to yours and his apartment he pulled out his keycard scanning it to let him into the building. not even glancing at the elevator he opened the doors to the stairs an sprinted up them as fast as he could taking them two at a time. he honestly just wanted to be at home with his beloved, maybe curled up in bed with you in his arms, your face in his chest as you slept him keeping the nightmares from reaching you. he remembered you had frequent night ares while he was away and that only fueled him to make it up the stairs faster.

finally reaching the eighth floor he breathed a sigh of relief making his way to apartment 809 fishing his key out of his satchel, pushing in the lock ultimately unlocking the door. he shut it quickly and took his satchel off leaving it on the kitchen counter. "ugh" he groaned "i feel fucking gross" he took his phone out of his pocket then pulled off his suit jacket and began unbuttoning his slacks. he'd already kicked off his shoes so he was able to easily slide off his pants dropping them in the laundry room, unbuttoning his button down he dropped that in the laundry room as well leaving him in just his boxers.

the blonde yawned and checked the time 1:58am has it really been over an hour? he thought while he pushed open the door to the bedroom you both shared, what he was not expecting was to see you sitting up in bed holding the bear he had gotten you in while yorknew in a death grip. clad in one of his shirts you looked up at the sound of the door opening. the first thing he noticed were the tears that were pooled in your eyes, the second thing he noticed were the scratch marks adorning your arms, and the last thing he noticed was the last thing he'd wanted to see, your eyes had gone red. finally his body willed him to move, shutting the door he crossed the room and wrapped his arms around you lightly and that action seemed to bring you back because your sobs filled the room shortly there after.

"hey, hey, baby whats wrong" he asked scootching you over enough for him to sit next to you before pulling you into his lap. you shook your head hiding your face in his neck, "do you want to talk about it?" he asked and once again you shook your head. he didn't ask any other questions which you silently thanked him for, slowly your sobs turned into sniffles and finally you lifted your head to look him in the eyes. "will you talk to me now?" he asked and you nodded "not up for talking?" you shook your head taking a deep breath before answering "i had a nightmare.." you trailed off setting the small bear aside opting for holding his hand before continuing "well, it started off fine we were on a nice date out in the park, it was like 11 i think? it was dark. we were laughing and you went to kiss me and then.. then..." you stopped taking a shaky breath

"then he showed up." you stopped again giving him a chance to speak "chrollo?" he asked, you nodded "he caught us of guard, he was so strong.. he grabbed you while the others held me back I, I had to watch him kill you kura. I had to watch as he hit you, i had to listen to your screams. chrollo looked me in the eyes before stabbing you. he took your eyes and then turned to me saying he was going to do the same thing to me" you rambled on and he sat quietly listening, though you did catch him tense slightly at the mention of chrollo taking his eyes. "I dont know how he knew I was kurta but he knew kura he knew" your breathing had significanly increased, you were almost hyperventilating.  
only a select few people (those being Leorio, Gon, and Killua) knew of you being a fellow Kurta Clan member. Kurapika had wanted to keep it quiet as to protect you and its not as if you wanted many people to know anyways "'Im going to end the kurta bloodline once and for all' and right as he stabbed me I woke up. you werent home yet and I was just so freaked out" you gripped his hand a bit tighter as if he was going to fade away. "im here now and thats all that matters" he whispered to her.

"now," he said standing up with you in his arms "i need to shower and you seem to be wide awake am I wrong?" you nodded "wanna shower with me?" he asked, it was an innocent request yet your face still lit up a bright red. "I take that as a yes?" again you nodded and he made his way to the bathroom you still in his arms. you flicked on the light since his hands were full, his and your eyes taking a minute to adjust to the bright light before he gently sat you on the counter. you watched as he turned on the water switching it to shower. "youre beautiful. you know that right y/n?" he said as you pulled the borrowed shirt over your head, for the second time that night your cheeks became a brilliant red colour almost rivialing your eyes when they hold the red hue you both knew well.

"shut up" your voice was muffled slightly by the shirt you were now using to hide your embarrassment. "aw cmon now," he said stepping back over to you gripping you hips softly "no need to be embarrassed its just the truth" he flashed one of his smiles before puling you off the counter, he checked the water temperature deeming it hot enough. finally pulling off his boxers he stepped in. "you coming?" he asked, snapping out of your small trance you pulled off your panties stepping in alongside him.

he pulled you in for a kiss underneath the steady stream of water which you smiled into wrapping your arms around his neck, the kiss turned into a small makeout session yet still remaining innocent. you both pulled away and he reached around you for the shampoo, opeing the bottle he put some shampoo in his hands putting some in your hair and some in his. giggling your hands found their way to his hair beginning to massage the shampoo around in his hair, he began to do the same to you both of your giggles flowing out into the empty apartment. 

you both finished up, it had gotten pretty late and the hour began to catch up to both of you slowly but surely. "what would you like to do tomorrow?" the blonde asked sitting down on the bed pulling the covers over his legs. "youre not going out on another job tomorrow?" you asked as you joined him under the soft blankets of your bed "no," he turned toward you pulling you into his arms "ive decided to take a break and stay home for a little while" you smiled "oh and why's that" you questioned him even though you already knew the answer. "to keep the nightmares away of course"

**Author's Note:**

> i tried, this is so rushed crying


End file.
